Dos veces bueno
by MoonyStark
Summary: Suga no se esperaba la declaración de sus dos compañeros. Pero no es el momento de darles una respuesta. [Fem!Suga]


_Es curioso, porque yo ni siquiera shipeaba a Daichi y a Suga antes de escribir esto._

 _Los personajes son de Furudate._

 _Espero que esto sea mejor que el carbón, al menos. **Feliz Navidad**._

* * *

—¡Buen trabajo!

La voz de Kiyoko resuena en el gimnasio, opacada por el último balón que Asahi ha rematado. Koushi coge tres botellas de agua y tres toallas, y espera con una sonrisa que le cuesta mantener en el rostro a que el capitán, el armador y la estrella se acerquen. Les susurra a cada uno un "buen trabajo" que suena débil y les tiende la botella. El sudor de sus manos se traspasa un poco a ella, que se limpia en sus pantalones negros.

—¿Estás bien? —La pregunta de Kiyoko le sorprende. La mira con una sonrisa suave mientras Yachi ayuda a los chicos a recoger las cosas. Koushi prefiere mirar a la mánager de primer año—. ¿Ha pasado algo?

Suspira. Kiyoko es amiga suya desde que entraron en preparatoria, la persona a la que siempre le ha contado todo. Para el resto del mundo es una especie de diosa y Koushi _puede_ verlo, porque Kiyoko es preciosa y dulce, y aunque está segura de que nadie en Karasuno la conoce como ella, seguramente todos se la imaginan exactamente como es: un verdadero cielo.

—¿Entonces por qué _yo_? —se susurra a sí misma, llevándose las manos a la cabeza. El pelo le cae por entre los dedos, cegándola con un brillo plateado. Vuelve a suspirar. No podría contar las veces que lo ha hecho ese día—. Hablemos de camino a casa.

Se despiden del equipo en la puerta del gimnasio, dejan las llaves en el despacho del profesor Takeda y enfilan el camino a casa. Ambas viven en la misma calle; Koushi y Daichi viven al inicio, y Kiyoko en la casa que hace esquina, pero ese día le dice que ha sobrado helado de fresa que trajo su prima hace dos días y Koushi sólo pasa por casa para avisar que dormirá con Kiyoko, ante lo que sus padres no ponen ninguna pega.

—¿Y bien? —pregunta Kiyoko una vez han dejado su casa atrás—. ¿Qué es?

Koushi se lo piensa un par de segundos antes de soltarlo, como si fuese un globo que se desinfla lentamente.

—Daichi y Asahi se me declararon ayer.

Kiyoko no dice nada, tampoco parece sorprendida. Koushi frunce un poco el ceño, porque quizás esperaba otra reacción, y no entiende por qué su amiga se está riendo. La mano en su hombro es reconfortante, sin embargo.

—Así que por eso el entrenamiento ha sido tan raro —dice, y Koushi se siente mal cuando asiente con la cabeza. Ella también lo ha notado—. ¿Qué les dijiste?

—Nada.

—¿A ninguno?

—A ninguno —confirma, y contiene un nuevo suspiro. El resto empieza a fluir solo—. Asahi vino primero. A la hora del almuerzo. Me lo dijo entrecortado y cuando lo entendí estaba demasiado impresionada para decir nada. Y luego vino Daichi, antes del entrenamiento.

Daichi no había tartamudeado. Había mantenido una distancia educada entre ambos y se lo había dicho con la sonrisa más dulce que Koushi le había visto nunca, enmarcada por pómulos enrojecidos. Estaba nervioso, porque tenía la pierna derecha en tensión, y Koushi lo había observado lo suficiente como para conocer esa pequeña manía.

La madre de Kiyoko las recibió con una sonrisa y la cena servida. Su padre ya estaba durmiendo, pues había trabajado desde muy temprano. La amena conversación la ayudó a despejar un poco la mente, y el olor a fresa que le llegó a la nariz cuando Kiyoko abrió el congelador despertó de nuevo su apetito, a pesar de que acababa de comer tanto arroz con curry que podría reventar.

El pijama que le prestó Kiyoko le estaba perfecto, como siempre. Entre las dos bajaron el futón que estaba enrollado en el armario, pero se subieron a la cama de Kiyoko con la tarrina de helado en medio y armadas con dos cucharas. El primer bocado le supo a gloria.

—¿Entonces? —Koushi miró a Kiyoko—. ¿Te gusta Asahi?

Negó con la cabeza.

—No, no lo creo.

—¿Daichi?

Koushi tragó el helado que aún se derretía en su boca. Daichi. A quién podía _no_ gustarle Daichi. Era un chico responsable, atento, inteligente y considerado. Era todas las cosas buenas que podía tener una persona y mucho más, y Koushi no creía posible que alguien dentro de Karasuno a excepción de Kiyoko —Kiyoko era _especial_ — pudiera no sentir nada por él. Aunque fuese un muy leve hormigueo cuando lo veían, porque además era guapo.

—Ya veo. —Kiyoko se llevó otra cucharada de helado a la boca—. Así que el problema ha sido que Asahi se ha declarado primero, ¿no?

Koushi no tuvo fuerzas más que para cabecear.

Había pasado dos años creyendo que Daichi estaba prendado de Kiyoko, como todos los chicos de su curso, de cursos inferiores y también de cursos superiores cuando aún no iban a tercero. Adoraba a Kiyoko y adoraba a Daichi, y aunque una parte de ella envidiaba a su amiga por tener a Daichi con los ojos pegados a su espalda, otra parte deseaba que Kiyoko se diese cuenta de lo que se estaba perdiendo. _Harían una bonita pareja_. Lo había pensado muchas veces.

—Si le respondiese a Daichi, el equipo… —Dejó la cuchara dentro del bote casi vacío de helado y echó la cabeza hacia atrás—. No puedo hacerles eso ahora.

—No creo que nadie se sorprendiera —responde Kiyoko con sinceridad—. Ni siquiera el mismo Asahi.

—Está bien, de todas formas, en tres meses habremos acabado. Daichi y yo iremos a la misma universidad y entonces ya no habrá problema.

—Puede que en tres meses Daichi se haya interesado en otra chica —vaticina Kiyoko. Koushi se muerde el labio—. No deberías dejarlo así.

—Es lo mejor para el equipo —concluye Koushi, con una sonrisa difícil de leer.

.

Cuando las Nacionales acaban las lágrimas que corren por su rostro son imparables. Los chicos están sudorosos y estáticos. El primero en procesar lo que ocurre es Hinata, que pega un salto sobre Kageyama, que a su vez cae sobre Tsukishima, y todos están tan faltos de fuerzas que no se pueden levantar. Es la primera vez que Koushi ve a Tobio reír como si se le acabase el aire.

Daichi y Asahi se abrazan, y ella llora un poco más. Kiyoko se apoya en su hombro y también está llorando. Cualquiera podría pensar que han perdido, si no fuese porque nadie les puede arrancar la sonrisa de la cara. Sus ojos se iluminan cuando escucha su nombre.

—¡Suga! ¡Shimizu!

Daichi se acerca y las abraza. Primero a ella, luego a Kiyoko, y ambas quedan atrapadas entre sus brazos y los de Asahi. Es su tercer y último año en Karasuno, y ninguno pensaba que llegarían tan lejos pero _lo han hecho, Dios, lo han hecho_ y Koushi siente que algo vuelve a un equilibrio que no sabía que se había perdido. Sus dedos se enroscan por inercia en el número uno a la espalda de Daichi y llora un poco más. No se da cuenta de en qué momento Asahi y Kiyoko ya no están ahí.

—Lo siento —dice, separándose un poco. Daichi sonríe bajo sus lágrimas. Ella debe estar igual—. Buen trabajo, Daichi.

—Buen trabajo, Suga.

Todo sigue pareciendo un buen sueño cuando enfilan el camino a los vestidores, con las pesadas medallas al cuello y el trofeo bajo el brazo del entrenador. Ni siquiera pueden hablar, pero no hace falta. Su única comunicación son risas que se mezclan con bufidos de alegría y suspiros de cansancio. Se toman su tiempo para ducharse y vestirse, porque se lo merecen, y Kiyoko y Koushi aprovechan para secarse del todo las lágrimas.

—¡Sawamuraaaaaaaaaa!

Acaban de salir cuando el grito retumba en los pasillos. Michimiya se acerca corriendo, seguida por un más relajado equipo de vóley femenino, y se lanza a los brazos de Daichi, que la recibe con la fuerza que le queda y una sonrisa. La levanta, le da un par de vueltas en el aire y la vuelve a poner en el suelo, disculpándose porque está cansado.

Koushi siente que algo en su interior se rompe un poco. La mirada de Kiyoko a su lado grita un "te lo dije" que no quiere escuchar y no atina a despegar la mirada de Daichi y Michimiya, que se miran con una sonrisa, hablando del partido. Creía que había agotado las lágrimas durante un tiempo, pero se le vuelven a agolpar en los ojos.

—Koushi.

La voz de Asahi le hace pegar un brinco. Una lágrima le cae por la mejilla al mirarlo, y se la seca rápidamente con la manga.

—¿Qué? —pregunta, tratando de enmascarar el nudo en su garganta.

Asahi mira hacia donde estaban sus ojos hace un momento. Daichi y Michimiya se despiden, las chicas del club de vóley vuelven a salir para abandonar el estadio junto al resto de espectadores y ellos ponen camino al autobús.

—A Daichi le sigues gustando —le dice Asahi, para su sorpresa—. No le gusta Michimiya, quiero decir. Por si lo habías pensado.

No atina a adivinar si le cuesta decirle eso o no. Asahi le sonríe y se adelanta. Se pone al lado de Nishinoya y al poco rato está riéndose. Koushi siente unas pequeñas alitas cerca de su pecho y una sonrisa tiembla en su boca. Reduce el ritmo de sus pasos hasta quedar al lado de Daichi, que está hablando con el entrenador. Tras unas últimas palabras le da unos golpes en la espalda y los deja solos. Todo lo solos que pueden estar yendo a la cola del equipo, al menos.

—Daichi.

Su nombre le sale atropellado. Deja de andar y él se detiene también.

—¿Suga?

 _Asahi, espero que no me hayas tomado el pelo._

—A mí también me gustas.

Casi no se da cuenta del momento en el que lo ha dicho, pero debe haberlo hecho porque las mejillas de Daichi están encendidas, tanto como sus ojos, y parece que ha vuelto a ganar el oro a juzgar por la sonrisa que se pinta en su cara. Cruza los dos pasos que los separan en un segundo y se queda muy cerca de ella. Las manos en sus hombros queman.

—Suga.

El aliento le huele a menta porque se acaba de cepillar los dientes en la ducha.

—¿Qué?

—¿Puedo besarte?

Ella se ríe, porque hacer cualquier otra cosa sería ridículo.

—No tienes que preguntar algo así.

* * *

 _Espero que os haya gustado al menos un poquito. Ahí abajo está la cajita para decirme lo que pensáis~_

 _¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
